You Belong With Me
by mizlo
Summary: Cody/OC. A songfic to the Taylor Swift song, "You Belong With Me."


**A/N:** Cody love is blowin' up like you would not BELIEVE O_o

**Disclaimer:** Song is "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift. I don't own it, nor do I own Cody.

* * *

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

* * *

I could hear her voice as if she were standing in the room with us. That was saying something because I even had the headphones to Cody's iPod in my ears, listening to his newest playlist. In fact, I decided her bitching was loud enough to blow out the speakers at a rock concert and thus I feared for Cody's eardrums.

"IT'S A 'YES OR NO' QUESTION, CODY. NOT AN 'I DON'T KNOW.'"

"Honestly, it was nothing. I don't understand why you're making such big a deal over this. It was really innocent."

I hated how she talked to him. No, wait. She didn't talk to him, she talked at him. It made everything sound so suffocating and condescending.

His voice, on the other hand, was soft and quiet. It amazed me how he just let her get it all out of her system, cooing back to her like the perfect gentleman. They could have been discussing the weather the way his simple explanations were rolling off his tongue.

It was weird. He was far from the perfect gentleman at times like this. So far that if he were a boomerang, he wouldn't come back. At least, that was the Cody I knew.

"IF YOU ENJOY SPENDING THAT MUCH TIME WITH HER, YOU SHOULD JUST START FUCKING HER."

My eyes widened and I was glad my hair had fallen forward, hiding the unnerving expression on my face and the bright, red flush that had quickly flooded my cheeks. My entire body grew hot against those words and I felt my throat close up exhausting it of any moisture whatsoever.

She was giving him shit for some ridiculous comment he had made concerning us. It had been made weeks ago, but she'd just gotten wind of it. Clearly she hadn't been taught the wonders of sarcasm. That and she didn't understand a single lick of his humor.

I could feel his eyes burning into me. He'd obviously looked up to gauge my reaction knowing I would have heard that last comment loud and clear.

I sat on his couch fiddling with his and Teddy's action figures, placing them in pretty compromising positions much to Cody's dismay. I didn't have to pretend to be thoroughly enthralled because I actually was quite amused with my antics, but it was hard to completely ignore the phone conversation taking place two feet away from me. To be honest, I was failing miserably in the ease dropping department, but I knew Cody well enough to know he didn't care. Even so, I placed his action figure on all fours and proceeded to reach for Teddy as Cody's hand swatted at mine and sent Teddy flying across the living room.

I glared at him.

He glared back, mouthing 'Cut it out.'

Rolling my eyes, I stood up to go and retrieve Teddy anyway.

My ears did not miss the way his voice laced together with hers in such a sweet and tender way, even with her obscene shrieking. I seethed with jealously over that fact. I wanted him to talk to me that way, even if I had to bitch him out to get it.

"I've been fucking her for months. It's actually a bit boring now."

My lips twitched up into a smile. Atta boy, so much for being a gentleman. He was still a little shit at the end of the day and I adored him because of it. I heard a slew of bad words, each one sounding sexier than the last despite her rage, before there was silence.

She'd hung up on him.

"You are so inept when it comes to relationships." I said it with heavy accusation, but I could hear the amusement in my voice. I lifted my face to see a twinkle in his eyes as he stared back at me with a large, crooked grin.

With a flick of his wrist, he threw his cell phone onto the coffee table. "She gives PMS a whole new meaning." He let out a sigh, running his hand through his wild black hair while reaching for his pack of smokes with the other. "I think I've officially gone deaf," he sighed again, the annoyance with her evident in his tense shoulders and raised eyebrows.

* * *

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_

* * *

_I sat back down next to him on the couch and he reached over, yanking one of the earphones out of my ear. "What are you listening to?" He stuck the bud in his ear to hear for himself, "Or not listening to, I should say."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I bobbed my head dramatically to the music, making him smile.

"Please, I was watching you. You were totally harping on my conversation." A flame irrupted from his lighter as his thumb struck against it. My heart swelled at how quickly he dismissed his girlfriend and got back to me. It was sick, but I was also elated by the fact that he'd been watching me and that he could obviously could careless that they were fighting.

The words, "start fucking her" had kind of killed any other thought process I might have been able to have during his conversation. Images that I would never admit to out loud permanently imprinted themselves in my dirty mind. Of course I wasn't going to admit that, so I went on the usual defensive.

"I was not!" I spat.

He appraised me for a couple seconds, clasping his cigarette between his fingers as he took a drag and then gave a nod, seeming to approve of my interpretation. "You're such a horrible liar." He exhaled and I sucked in the scent that swirled away from him.

"Yeah well, at least I don't wear granny panties."

Instead of his usual comeback, he got a distant, far away look in his eyes as he stared past me. I allowed him a moment before it started to bug me, "What?"

"Nothing, I just had a visual."

My mouth frowned in disgust, "Gross."

He smirked, "You brought it up."

I smiled slightly, but didn't offer anything else as I tore my eyes away from his. They were so damn piercing. I always felt like I was naked in front of them. Like they could delve into whatever secrets I was desperately trying to harbor from him. Like the fact that I was madly in love with him and had promised to stay single until somehow the Gods above worked their magic and he would get it though his thick skull that he belonged with me and only me.

"She doesn't like Coldplay."

I glanced up, being pulled from my holy thoughts and back to the music in my ears. He'd stated it like it was the end of the world.

"What kind of person doesn't like Coldplay?" Disbelief coated his question as he continued. This was plaguing him something fierce, as if he'd been meditating on it all damn day.

I hesitated, not sure if he was really waiting on an answer or not.

He was.

"Um, I don't know? People who spend their entire lives trying to walk a straight line in five inch heels, own like five thousand pairs of skirts so short they wouldn't even fit an Oompa Loompa, refuse to eat more than 500 calories a day and couldn't take a joke if it bit them in the ass?"

His licked his lips, letting out a chuckle. My distaste failed to conceal itself and he was quick to call me out on it. "Sounds like you're jealous."

Oh hell.

"Sounds like you need to get your head out of your ass."

* * *

_Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_

_Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

_I wasn't sure when it had happened exactly._

* * *

Perhaps at that wrestling match in the tenth grade. Perhaps it had developed over time. Built itself up with each Saturday I had spent watching him train and then sat playing video games with him until my eyes bled. Maybe it was those nights I had spent sitting on the phone with him when he was halfway across the country in a different time zone and couldn't fall asleep to save his life. Those nights that I listened to him talk and made him laugh until his eyes were finally too heavy to keep him up any longer. Those nights when he finally got to sleep and he ultimately kept me up long after we'd hung up because I replayed our conversation over for hours and hours, smiling to myself at the thought of 'us.' Maybe it was all those ridiculous pictures we sent back and forth all day or that I was the only one who knew that Cyclops was his imaginary friend when he was little. Maybe I loved that he was still a big dork despite his hot bod and that he hadn't eaten a candy bar in the last decade.

I had no idea.

I did know one thing, though, and that was that I was completely mesmerized by him. It felt right. This thing between us? It was easy. It was natural, like breathing.

He could make me feel so many things at one time. He made me laugh. He made me smile like, really smile; nobody could do that. He didn't hold anything back around me, or anybody else for that matter. He was just Cody. He said what he felt even if he was awkward about it or utterly confused by it. He was passionate and intense. He could be serious when need be, but chose not to be for the most part. He was unconventional and modest. He was my best friend. He was everything I had ever wanted in a guy.

And he was taken.

* * *

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standin by, waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know, baby?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

* * *

I wasn't a fan of the new addition he'd welcomed into his life, and he knew it. I had made it obvious without actually intending to. It just radiated from me, hindering me of any control I might have on my feelings.

It wasn't even fair to be jealous over the tramp, but I was. I mean, I wasn't an idiot. I knew Cody and I had something between us that was rooted entirely too deep to ignore. That chemistry was there no matter how much we laughed it off and joked about it.

Cody got flustered and stuttered out denials when all of our friends insisted that one day we were going to get married or asked if we had finally taken the bull by the horns and started dating yet. I did the same, only I could flip into my bitch mode so fast I made Naomi Campbell look like Mother Teresa. I was scared to admit to myself how deep my feelings were for him, so I always stuck to the same story that I had fabricated so many years ago.

'Just friends, nothing more.'

Now that this girl had come into his life, I couldn't wait until the initial excitement wore off. I was hoping she would be like a new toy and he'd get tired of her after a while, giving my heart back that small ounce of hope that I kept secretly hidden.

* * *

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

* * *

The thing that tore at my heart strings the most was the fact that ever since she'd come into his life, I felt like he wasn't even trying anymore. His attempts to win me over with his charm and to excessively make it a point to flirt with me when he knew the guy I liked was around were far and few in between these days. He'd even quit trying to playfully pull the Cross Rhodes on me in public and I was mortified to admit that I actually missed that.

Maybe I was just being stupid and insecure. Maybe even a little bit selfish, too - but I wanted his attention. I thrived off of it, even if he was just playing around. He'd ignited a spark inside of me and now I was walking around like an arsonist, just waiting for that next opportunity to light myself on fire, to subject myself to him entirely.

I remembered the night he'd shown up on my front door step. His eyes frantic and wide as saucers. I'd thought he was stoned out of his fucking mind, but really he was just bordering on the edge of a mini-mental breakdown.

I never found out what it was all about. He avoided actually discussing what was bothering him at all costs that night, but I'd seen the anxiety in his eyes. A small tremor of uneasiness washed across his features. He'd looked as if he were going to cry at times.

Instead of trying to fish it out of him, I'd made it my mission to make him laugh. We sat up for hours in my living room talking about the most stupid and trivial topics, like why the green M&Ms got to be considered the sexy ones, and what the actual definition of 'cockamamie' was. For some reason Cody had found that hilarious beyond your typical means of hilarity and laughed his ass off when I blurted it out.

"How do you spell that?" His eyes danced with amusement and his smile was spread wide as he giggled like a four year old. His back bending over as his shoulders shook with laughter.

"Cockamamie?!"

"COCK-uh-may-nee." He'd repeated it a million more times that night. I think he'd just enjoyed be able to say the word "cock" with valid reason.

He'd calmed down eventually; the apprehension wavered. By that time it was almost five o'clock in the morning and our conversations had run dry of any comedic value.

Instead we'd shifted into one of those deep talks that you can only have with your closest friend at an obscene hour of the morning. Everything from life, love, religion, politics, dreams. Things you never spoke about with other people and things that never would leave the room once the night finally came to an end. Things that bonded you and brought you closer to a person.

The way he spoke about it all left me awestruck and dreamy and I was surprised to find that we agreed on nearly everything.

His head had been leaning back on my couch. His eyes staring up at the ceiling, still a bit wide but more so because we were sleep deprived by this point.

"You're really something, you know that?"

He didn't know it, but he'd written those words on my heart that night.

* * *

_Standing by or waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

* * *

His phone was ringing again.

Apparently this chick was ready for seconds and really, who could blame her? Fighting with Cody was probably just as satisfying as sleeping with him. I tried to shake that thought from my head again. My resistance was low tonight. Maybe I shouldn't have watched that lifetime movie about that runaway stripper because some very unethical thoughts were twisting their way into my imagination, "You should pick that up before she flips her lid."

His eyes rolled and he was smiling again, "You pick it up. I'm sure she'd love to talk to you."

"OK, then." I made a move to reach for the phone and a look of panic struck his face as he scooped up the cell before I could.

"Jesus Christ, I was kidding."

Ugh. He really cared about this hoe bag? "You're such a chicken shit. I was just going to let her know what a fantastic fuck I am considering she was recently misinformed."

His eyes lit up with curiosity and I suddenly had him exactly where I wanted him.

"Sex with me would never be boring."

With that, I sprung up from my seat and walked out of the room.

Definitely too much stripper movie, but the look on his face had been worth it.


End file.
